Trade-ins
by PlentyOJawsMickyandMaggie
Summary: This is a rewrite of the episode "Trade-ins". Mr. and Mrs. Holt wish to be young again and this time their wish comes true. Sure they relive the "good old days" but they also experience great events like the birth of their son and catastrophic events such as World War II and many others. However their love is so strong that through everything they experience they stick together!


Trade-Ins

Ch. 1: Wish for youth

"The year is 1951. Mr. and Mrs. Holt have been together for a long time but they have been yearning to go back to being young so they can relive what started their love for eachother. However they are willing to try anything to revert to their youthful selves in the hopes of both of them being young. Youth is a gift and everyone is yearning for it to relive those good days. Otherwise without youth we would never have crossed over into a place known to man as The Twilight Zone."

It is a warm autumn evening in Los Angeles and the sun is setting. What a beautiful image!

Here is a household. The Holt Household.

In the Living room are Mr. Hal and Mrs. Jenny Holt. They are reminiscing about their young days. "You know Hal we have been together for a long time." says Jenny while she is staring at a picture of herself and Hal on their wedding day. "Yes about well a really long long time." replies Hal as he scratches the back of his head.

"You know it would be nice to be young again. I mean I do cherish everything we have now including life but don't you at times wonder just where the good old days went to and how just for a day maybe you could have them back?" asks Jenny with a grin on her face.

Hal goes to answer but pauses as he really thinks about her question before asking, "Yes Jenny there are days when I do wish I was young and spry like I use to be but if there was a way how in heaven's name would we do it?"

Jenny tells him, "Possibly make a wish. I don't know." then continues to stare at their wedding picture. Hal is thinking well yes I would love to make that wish because it would be nice that just for once to be young and spry and relive the days we met and basically everything. "We can go to a wishing well and toss in a quarter." Jenny says with some enthusiasm. "Where would we find one?" asks Hal. "There is one in the park nearby. We can go there and toss a quarter. I have about 3." says Jenny.

Then without any hesitation, Hal and Jenny head to the nearby park.

Once there, they find the well but before they drop a quarter, Hal says, "I wonder what will happen if anything happens.". "Who knows maybe we will be turned young again and relive everything." says Jenny who then drops the quarter. After she drops the quarter they wait around for anything to change but nothing happens.

They then go home soon after that.

...

 _About two hours later..._

Hal and Jenny have arrived back home, each with different outlooks on the seemingly wishing well.

"I think the wishing well is a waste of time. I mean nothing magical has happened. I think it is bunk." says an exasperated Hal. "Give it time dear and something will happen hopefully. I mean we can't expect everything to happen before the blink of an eye now can we?" asks Jenny who is confident that something may happen if they are patient enough to give it time.

"Well I'm going to bed hun see you when you come on to bed. I still think it is a waste of time and wishful thinking." says Hal who yawns and goes upstairs to bed.

Jenny grabs their wedding picture and stares at it for a very long time. "I know Hal and I will be turned back to our young selves. We will relive everything from when we met to when we got married." she says to herself before putting the picture back on the mantle and retiring upstairs to sleep through the night.

The remainder of the night is full of rustling leaves and calm wind. Owls were in the trees hooting away. Fireflies were flying around just lighting up the night. So very beautiful too.

Little do Jenny and Hal know of what will happen next but the question is what will happen?

 _To be continued..._


End file.
